20 Year Old Parents
by the-omnomnom-phenomenon
Summary: Esme and Carlisle are tired of being the adults. They decide to act like their kids. What trouble will they get into........
1. How It Starts

**A/n-I know I should be working on my long forgotten story The Cullens Get High…..but I couldn't shake this idea. And I know this wouldn't happen because Esme was born to be a mother, but this is a fan-FICTION!**

**SUMMARY- Before Charles, Esme was a carefree wild child who fell out of trees and had fun. And Carlisle had fun while when he wasn't listening to his uptight father. But what happens when they both are fed up with being the mature ones………… (No Nessie, No Jake, All Vampires) This takes place in Forks 100 years later**

**ESME POV**

I sighed. Carlisle and I were always responsible ones. He and I just broke up a fight between Emmett and Jasper over something so trivial I can't even recall it. I remember my human days before that _**no-good insolent little**_-no, no Esme don't get riled up. I was so carefree. I didn't care about high society, I secretly wanted to go outside and play with the boys. Instead, I had to learn how to balance a book atop my head and how to curtsy. I sighed again.

"Esme, what's wrong? Two sighs in one minute, that's a record!" He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"I just wish I could act my actual age for once, don't you?" I asked worried about his answer. Carlisle was over 350 years old for goodness sakes. Surely, he would think I'm childish for asking.

"Oh….I've been thinking that too. We have been the parents for so long. We should have a family meeting." I was stunned into silence. HE AGREED! Wow! This will actually be fun!

Carlisle and I got up off our bed and ran to the rarely used dining room.

"Family Meeting!" I called out in an excited voice. I exchanged glances with Carlisle and caught his excited gaze. Edward and Bella came down first, Edward with an amused expression and Bella looking curious. Alice came bounding into the room obviously happy about the outcome of this, and Jasper trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't working. Em and Rose then came down, Rose looking bored and Emmett looking excited as always.

"We have gathered here today-" Carlisle started

"Get on with it you old dust mop!" Emmett yelled.

"Ahem. Before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I was going to say, Esme and I are tired of being the parents. Not that we don't love you all as kids but we feel we should try being more like brothers and sisters. Any Comments."

Bedlam exploded. Well in verbal form. Everyone was yelling out suggestions and comments. We sat for about 2 seconds then they shut up on their own.

"You're not gonna yell at us to be quiet?" Bella asked astonished

"Or scold us for bickering?" Jasper questioned while raising an eyebrow

"If you all would listen, maybe you would find out." Carlisle said smartly.

"Now, we have decided that Carlisle and I will go to school with you all. Alice we need you to help us look like teenagers." At this point, Alice's bouncing got much worse "We wont give out punishments unless it is really needed. We expect you to try and behave so we won't have to do so. Jasper we need you to draw up some papers so we can be considered emancipated minors. I think we should move back to Forks also. When we move to Forks, we will have no leaders in this coven. And it would be great if you all helped us out with acting our age. Oh and NO BREAKING ANYTHING OR I WILL GO INTO ANGRY ESME MODE! Any questions?" I finished out sweetly.

There were muttering of no's and got its.

"Well, that's it. I have to go and resign from the hospital. You guys go ahead and pack." said Carlisle nonchalantly.

"I gotta go get my stuff ready…see ya!" I then ran up the stairs and started packing.

**BELLA POV**

Wow. That's all I have to say. I never thought that I would see this day but lo and behold, I have. I think it would be good for Carlisle and Esme to act their age. It will be better teaching them how.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked. I dropped my shield and repeated my head ramblings to him.

"Yeah, It will be fun. I'm glad they can let loose"

"Well I'm gonna get the papers ready" Jasper said as he walked out.

"YES. This means shopping! Come on Rose and Bella!" I groaned inwardly. Might as well drag Edward with me.

_***~*After the move to Forks*~***_

**ESME POV**

We finally got settled in at the old house. School was the next day and I was bouncing with excitement. The last time I went to school was when I was human. Acting younger was way to fun already. The kids-um I mean my _brothers and sisters_- were out hunting. It was just Carlisle and I out in the living room mindlessly watching TV. Then my thoughts started drifting to how hot Carlisle looked with his hair slicked back, wearing a Linkin Park tee and grey skinny jeans. He noticed me looking-no, don't lie- ogling him and smirked. Soon that whole outfit was off and so was mine when….

"OH MY CARLISLE!" All our brothers and sisters were standing there watching us. We just discreetly got our clothes on and stood in front of them. Then we busted out laughing.

"WHOO! You should have seen your faces! Honestly!" We were full out laughing while they were looking….traumatized?

"You have scared us for life." Emmett said solemnly "But that was funny! Who thought of it?"

"Lyle and I of course!"I said.

"Lyle?" Rosalie questioned. "I thought it would be cool to have nicknames. You all do. Em, Lis,Rose, Jazz, Bells, and….Well Edward needs one." I replied

"What about my middle name? Because I blatantly refuse to go as Eddie or Ed." Edward said stubbornly

"What about Ant or Mase as in your human name" Bella suggested. "Ant!?" Carlisle snorted. Edward shot a glare at his used to be father and said "I'll go with Mase. Is sounds….James Bond-ish?

"Oh yeah, that's Bond-ish alright" I said sarcastically. "Well I don't see you with a nickname Anne" Edward said snidely with a smile on his face, to show he was joking. "How bout' Es? Alice asked

"That sounds old," Emmett blurted out. I gave him a playful glare and stole a pencil out of Carlisle pocket and then proceeded to throw it at Emmett's head.

It hit its mark. Right in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey! I was just kidding _Es_," He said while using air quotes and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Em sometimes you scare me, but I still beat you in arm wrestling" said Bella smugly.

Em looked like he was about to retort but Alice interrupted with "STRIP TRUTH OR DARE!"

"OH YEAH!" Emmett boomed. He was probably itching for a chance to embarrass someone. Probably Carlisle and I since we are gonna play with them. "That sound fun right Mase?" Bella said seductively. I snorted. That was it for Edward. He heard my thoughts and glared at me.

"Remember what we're playing dear _sister_!" I sighed. Not because of the threat but how everyone emphasizes the thing about acting younger.

"Can we go to the living room now? I wanna get started. I just gotta have a chance to embarrass Rosalie" Jasper said evilly. "Oh shuddup, and be afraid!" said Rose

We then got up and ran to sit in a circle in the living room.

"Ok since this is Es's and Lyle's first time we should explain the rules. Strip Truth or Dare has the same rules except one. If you don't do a truth or dare then you can person who asked can choose one article of clothing for you to take off. Got it?' Alice finished up.

We both nodded our heads.

"I wanna go first!" I said. The rest looked at me shocked but then proceeded to remember why we were playing in the first place. "Edward, Truth or Dare?" I started singing Yiddish music (which he hates) to keep him out of my mind. "Dare" Edward said boldly. Psh. Probably trying to impresses Bells. He looked away. "I dare you to go out into the center of town in a chicken suit and then proceed to yell about how the 'Meat Eaters' are coming to get us." I was so proud of my dare.

I just smiled smugly at him, while he stared at me in shock. "Esme, way to go!" Bella yelled. Edward turned to look at her.

"Oh, I will get you back Bella! Traitor!" Edward said with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh stop being melodramatic. This isn't the Young and the Restless! You're just stalling. I have the perfect outfit." Alice exclaimed gleefully. Edward slowly got up and walked, not even human speed to the stairs.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you don't hurry up, I will kick you out of the cottage for a month!" Bella threatened. This got Edwards attention. He went full speed (His full speed) up the stairs and was down in two seconds. As soon as he got in the middle of the room, we busted out with laughter. The costume had the belly of the chicken sticking out. And the tail wiggled whenever he walked. Bella at least tried to control herself and said "You_-laugh-_are a very_-laugh-_sexy chicken!" Bella got out before bringing on a whole round of laughter. "Lets just get this over with" Edward said grudgingly. We all piled up into our 2109 Toyota 8-Seater Van. Carlisle drove to the town center and seven of us got out. Guess who didn't?

"Edward, you have five seconds of so help me…" Edward jumped up out of the car.

"Whipped!" Emmett, Jasper and…Carlisle? Yelled. Rose, Alice and I smacked our husbands in the back of their head. "OW" Again with the unison! "Can we please get on with this!" Edward said. He walked out into the middle of the square and yelled "THE MEAT EATERS ARE COMING. DON'T LET THEM GET YOU. THE WILL COME IN SEVEN DAYS!" 99.9% of the crowd looked at him like he was crazy but an old lady sprayed him with pepper spray. How ironic. He then got fed up and walked back over to us. "Can we go now!" The rest of us were still chucking by the time we got home. Edward went upstairs and changed and we all sat back in our circle. "Bella, Truth or Dare"

"Umm, Truth." Edward got a smug smile on his face. "What is the wildest fantasy you've had about me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella probably would be blushing if she could. Emmett and Jasper, and again Carlisle wolf whistled. And 3..2...1 "OW!" Will they ever learn? "Well Bella" Rosalie smirked.

"Ok well….Edward on his piano wearing really tight silk boxers…..and ummm….he was covered in mountain lion blood….he gave me a lap dance….the he did this thing where-"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH! EDWARD GET YOUR DARNED JOYSTICK OUT OF PLAY MODE, AND COOL IT WITH THE LUST!!" Jasper yelled.

"Ahem…well…Jazz, Truth or Dare?" Bella asked "Dare, what else?!" "I dare you to burn your favorite outfit to see Alice in." Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and I burst out laughing, me being the loudest. Jasper and Alice glared at me. Jasper went upstairs and brought down a jean mini-skirt and a Juicy Couture shirt. He closed his eyes and took out a lighter. Alice was practically sobbing.

"The dirty, dirty, deed is done." Jasper said seriously. "Now, Esme Truth or Dare."

Ok, think Esme! If you say truth then he can ask you about something embarrassing. If you say dare you will have to do something embarrassing. "Truth" I said confidently. "Where is the weirdest place you and Lyle have done it." OH DEAR GOD! "Mom Card!" "Yeah right! Nice try!" Emmett said smugly. I exchanged glances with Carlisle. He nodded. "The top of Big Ben in London" I whispered embarrassed. There was complete silence until…. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Everyone else said in unison. I'm guessing they did it there too.

"Well this is awkward….OH LOOK Its time to get ready to our 456th day at high school!" Rose said,

Oh no!, here comes Alice…..In Hitler form!

**Whoo! 2078 words not including the A/N's! Sooo, REVIEW. I wanna know if I'm gonna continue this or not……Flames are not welcome. I'm only 13. I HAVE A FRAGILE HEART!**

**REVIEW**

**THE FORCE COMPELS YOU!**


	2. Getting Ready Is Hard To Do

**A/N- Thank you all so much for your reviews! And for the people who didn't review! I didn't think I would get a lot of credit for this but you all proved me wrong! Here is the next chapter! One more thing, I am going to put a poll up about the nicknames.(To keep or not to keep -hehe!- ) :-) ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN TWILI-**

**Esme: Finsish that word and you die by the hands of my fine china from 1756!**

**Me: Wow your ol-**

**Esme: Stop right there!**

**Me: Can I finish a sente-**

**Esme: NO!**

**Me: I don't own twilight.**

**Esme: Good Human**

**Me: Oh so I can finish **_**that **_**sente-**

**ESME POV**

My second first day of high school. I was oddly nervous. Why? Well….This would be the first time that I am posing as a teenager, this is the largest amount of humans that I've been around for 8 hours non-stop, and I have to deal with hormonal humans. I was rethinking this idea while taking a shower when-

"ESME! YOU ARE GOING TO THAT FREAKIN SCHOOL AND YOU ARE GOING TO _LIKE IT_!"

Guess who said that? Alice. Who else.

I got out of the shower, knowing that I couldn't hide.

I walked into Lyle's and I's room and there he was. Standing in all his naked glory. He looked at me with fire in his eyes.

He started to back me against the wall when…..

"ESME AND CARLISLE CULLEN IF I EVEN _THINK_ IM GOING TO _SEE_ US LATE I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR!" Alice yelled

"IF I EVEN THINK YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK DOWN OUR DOOR WE JUST DO IT IN YOUR FRIGGIN CLOSET!" I yelled back. There was silence "Silence!" Emmett whispered. A few seconds later.

"OW! Rosie!" I laughed then looked longingly at Carlisle and proceeded to get dressed. I was wearing a khaki skirt with a red sweater and- A loud shriek interrupted my thoughts. Alice raced in the door. "You are not wearing that! You look old in it!" She said. "Oh so I looked old before the-"

'If you all don't hurry up we are going to be late!" Carlisle interrupted our little spat.

Alice then shoved an outfit into my hands and rushed downstairs to get Bella ready.

"NOOOOOOOOOO ALICE PLEASE!" Yup that's her.

I finally took time to look at my outfit. There were grey skinny jeans with a puffer sleeveless jacket. The shirt was a South Pole black and green shirt. I was wearing green converses to match.

I looked over at what Lyle was wearing and laughed. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a Sean Jean red polo and a red jacket similar to mine. He was wearing red converses and a red spiky bracelet. He glared at me playfully. We raced down the stairs and came into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were waiting on us.

"Well let's get going" Lyle said "YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" Emmett screamed.

"No, I'm not, but you will go if Rose goes, Sooo, I'm right anyway" Lyle said smugly

"Can we go! I wanna see my lessons!" I said. The room burst out in laughter. What did I do?

"Es, there not called lessons anymore…..there called classes. Jeez, how old are you!" Bella said jokingly

"I'll show you how old I am!" I threatened.

"OK now we really need to go, so we can be 'Fashionably Late'" Alice said excitedly

Lyle and I got on his new Harley Davidson Motorcycle, while the rest hopped into Edwards Volvo

Here we come Forks High.

**Yes…that's it. I'm leaving for Florida right now to go to the Florida Classics.(Game between Florida A&M University and Bethune-Cookman College) I wont have acsess to a computer all weekend. So you'll have to wait into next week! I'm so sorry! But I don't own a laptop…You can send me monet to buy one though……..hehe!**


	3. Note from EsmeAN in Disguise

**Dear Fanfictioners,**

**The Last Eggs, The First Elk is grounded. **_**-Poor Dear- **_**Her 'EVIL' science teacher gave her an F. **

_**-The opposite of her Language Arts grade!-. **_**She only has an hour per 12 hours to go on the computer AT ALL. Meaning only an hour to write fanfic. She will refrain from writing because she did not want to give you a 'Written in a hour crap chapter'. **_**-Always thinking of others!- **_**This 'EVIL RESTRICTION' last until that grade comes up. She is working hard until it is up to a C. She sincerely apologizes for her 'EVIL AND POTHEADED' teacher.**

**P.S.- The things in quotes are quoted from The Last Eggs, The First Elk . -_Don't want to taint my nice reputation with mean words, do we!-_**

**P.S.S or is it P.P.S -**_**oh well- **_**The things in italics and hyphens are from yours truly**

**Sincerely**

**Esme Cullen **_**-Nicer than you since 1895- **_


	4. DETENTION?

**I am a HORRIBLE HORRIBLE person. But you all deserve an explanation. 1. My science grade is finally up! it's a C! (don't ask how I did on the exam though!). **

**2. EXAMS! STUDY! STUDY! STUDY!**

**3. I got a dog. He isn't trained so he's a full time job (His name is Kasper!)**

**4. My computer crashed then froze FOUR times! **

**5. My mom said something about 'addictions to fan fiction' so I'm limited to two hours on, and one hour off. **

**Feel free to pelt me with chocolate (I hate chocolate) and I am really sorry I didn't update!. This chapter is gonna be extra long! About the Nicknames I'm just gonna all of them since SOME PEOPLE didn't vote, but the poll is still up**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm gonna spend as much time on the story so I'm doing a normal disclaimer (weird for me!)**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Esme POV**

Carlisle and I arrived at the school a few seconds before the rest of the Cullens. I took off my helmet and shook my hair out. I stepped of the motorcycle and notice all the stares and glares. Creepy.

"Don't worry Esme, We get those stares all the time." Edward said as he helped Bella out of the car.

Weirdoes. Edward laughed at my train of thoughts. I put my hand in Carlisle and smiled at him. He gave me a heartbreaking smile, the curve of his lips his deep golden eyes. My eyes moved downward to his chest then finally- "Esme! This is not the place to great freaky!" Jasper whispered. The others silently laughed and Carlisle gazed at me (we'll not at my face-a little lower) "Carlisle you too!" Edward said " I really don't need that perspective of my sister!" The rest of the family laughed while we smiled sheepishly. We all walked into the main office to retrieve our schedules. As we walked we earned stares more stares from students AND teachers again, weird! Carlisle walked up to the secretary. Her desk plate read Ms. Dillard.

"Hello, we are the Cullens, Hales and the Swans. We are new here and need to pick our schedules." Carlisle said in his smooth voice. She really wasn't paying attention as she was talking on the phone

"Uh-Huh. Yea. OH NO HE DIDN'T." The secretary. "Uh, wait a minute child." We all snickered at the irony of the statement. She looked up annoyed but that expression was replaced quickly with awe. She dropped her phone on the ground and raked her eyes over the boys unashamedly. Bells, Ali, Rose and I growled quietly while the boys politely ignored her.

"Uh. Um I-I will get r-right on th-that!" she said. She fumbled through her desk for about a minute and finally came up with the schedules. "I n-need you to c-come back with s-signatures from all y-your teachers."

"Yeah, yeah O.K.!" I snatched the schedules and Carlisle out of the office before I lost my _cool_. Is that what kids say? The rest of them came out right after laughing from my outburst. Carlisle looked surprised and proud. "That's my girl!" Carlisle whispered.

We all decided to start out as sophomores for high school. All of our classes were the same.

1st Block: U.S. History

2nd Block: Calculus

3rd Block: English

4th Block: Gym

Lunch

5th Block: Spanish

6th Block: Chemistry

7th Block: Music

The first bell rang, and students walked to their morning lessons- I mean classes. Edward chuckled while I scowled at him. We all walked, coupled up to U.S. History. We walked into the classroom and walked up to the teacher. He was a short(shorter than Alice) balding man who looked about 80 years old. He probably lived through U.S. history

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he inquired. Apparently his coke-bottle glasses weren't working for him.

"Sir? There are 4 girls, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and I, Esme." I corrected politely

"WHAT There's no more rolly fellas anus for Nestle?! That makes no sense you hooligans!" He yelled

"Sir, can you just sign these" Carlisle said sounding irritated. "Why sure little lady!" The teacher said a little too loudly. We held in our laughs and walked to the back of the classroom,

"Why, hullo young people!"-cue snickers-" This class is U.S. History. I am your teacher Mr. Mildred. Today we will simply go over the Civil War." Oh dear lord! "Can someone tell me about the Civil War?"

Jaspers hand shot up a little faster than a human's

"How about you young lady?" Jasper seemed oblivious

He droned on and on about the war despite the fact the teacher fell asleep 2 minutes into his rant.

Apparently Em was bored so he decided to take it out on me. He poked my about 50 time before I got agitated enough to turn around

"What Emmett?!" I said tiredly

"Guess what Es!" I was afraid to answer. Alice and Edward looked amused while and Carlisle and Bella were curious. Rosalie looked bored as always as if she had heard this before. And well Jazz was wrapped up in his 'speech'

"What?" I said dejectedly

"It's a seeeeeeecret!"

"Well don't tell me then!"

"I'm not! It's a seeeeeeecret!"

"We'll tell me then!"

"It's a seeeeeeecret!"

"JUST TELL ME THE DANGED SECRET ALREADY!" I yelled waking up old and moldy AKA the teacher.

"Esme I was trying to tell you 'It's a secret!" Comprehension dawned on my face.

"Young men, there shall be no yelling in my class! Detention! All 8 of you!"

All of us glared at Emmett. I was secretly sad though.

"Esme why are you sad?" Jasper asked. Well its not a 'secret' anymore!

"It's my first detention!" I wailed

"Mine too." Carlisle said sadly

The rest rolled their eyes as if they got detentions daily.

Did they?

**I know it's short. I said it would be long, but its not. Only 996 words and 3 pages. I'm disappointed**

**Cheer me up with reviews *hopeful look***


End file.
